


Friends with a Cat and a Bat

by TGIntentX



Series: Honesty Is All I Need From You [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Police, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: Girls gone missing and a serial killer on the loose; it's more than what the detectives can handle. So Bruce calls in a favor from an old friend to help them with their case. This forces Dick and Jason to be paired off with new partners. Tensions are running high and maybe working with a new partner might not be such a good idea when jealousy has front row seats to their demise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing something serious along with a lighter tone is very hard to write. Thus it takes me this long to add a new installment to this series

_With the cover of the night as his shield, he flitted across multiple rooftops chasing the perpetrator. His target ran on the streets below, scrambling through the alleys to get away. Unlike the gracefulness of the man from above, the target stumbles and trips over an object_

_With the target backed into the corner the man from the rooftops dropped down using the fire escapes and traps him. With the help of the moonlight and light from the windows, black contrast with a bright red V dipped from the middle of his chest and ends on his shoulders. Through his dark red mask he glares at the man before him._

“ _It's over,” the man said, walking over to guy menacingly. “You will be brought to justice and pay for your crimes.”_

“ _You'll never stop me, Redwing!” the guy yelled. The instant he whipped out a gun, he was shot dead from an unknown source._

_Redwing was shocked as he watches the body fall down to the ground. He stares at the blood bleeding from onto the dark pavement of the cold dank alley. He has been trying to catch the guy for so many nights. During working hours to patrolling the streets, all his hard work just evaporated from a single bullet to the head._

“ _Far from the sky ain't ya, birdie?”_

_Redwing turns to the source of the voice coming from the roof. A man with a brown leather jacket takes a knee on the edge of the roof, watching him below. He twirled the gun in his hand and reload it with ease._

“ _You didn't have to kill him, Blue Hood,” Redwing said. “I have him dead on his rights.”_

_Blue Hood tilted his head like a bird, processing what Redwing said was funny. “Well he's already dead now, don't you think?”_

“ _Well why don't you come down from there, Blue?” Redwing gestures him from the roof to the ground. “Surely it is much better to talk on the same level.”_

_Blue Hood shakes his head. “I don't think it's even possible to stay on the same level. You're always out of my league since you're Wingman's favorite son. Always the goody two shoes both day and night. Ain't that right...Richie?”_

_Redwing's eyes widen behind the mask. Instantly he takes out his batons from the holster on his leg and falls into a fighting stance. “What the hell, Blue?! Who are you?!”_

_Blue Hood shakes his head and clicks his tongue, amused at the golden boy's attitude. “Awww don't be so uptight, Red. Not even one year after Redbird's death that Wingman replaced him quicker than the changing season. I'm the only one whose allowed to have daddy issues considering he let me die in the first place.”_

_His hand moves to the bottom of his hood and unclasp the latch. With both hands he takes of the hood slowly revealing a sinister smirk and familiar cheekbones._

_Redwing chokes from the reveal. Its a face of a brethren who can always make him feel guilty for letting him down._

“ _Dave?!”_

 

“Excuse me?”

Jason was half paying attention when he turned away from his computer to the attractive woman speaking to him. The woman has black short-bob hair, wearing a familiar bomber jacket over her black mini dress. Her hips leaned against the edge of his desk, hovering next to his monitor.

“Can you tell me where Mr. Wayne's office is?” she asked. “I think I may have gotten lost in this place.”

Jason didn't seemed to notice the playful tone in her voice as he scoffed at the mention of the name Wayne. “His room is upstairs to the left, fifth door on the right next to the Commissioner's office so you can't miss it.”

“Thank you, sugar,” she purred her thanks. “That's so helpful of you.”

Normally in this type of situation, Jason would have flirted back just to play around but that lady interrupted some important fic reading time.

 

 

“ _David?!” Redwing repeated, his voice sounding hoarse. He stumbled back from seeing a ghost; both literally and figuratively. Even though he was older, his face still shows that this was really Dave._

“ _Surprised to see me, birdbrain?” Blue Hood, or what he's known now as Dave, smirked. “Quite a reaction you've got there considering you never attended my funeral. But a much better reaction than Wing-daddy – is he still that emotionless son of a block?”_

_Redwing agonizingly stares up at his brother. He was off world on a mission when he received word about his brother's death. Three months later. He's never forgiven Wingman for withholding such news, mission or not he was his brother._

_"What do you want, Dave? Why appear now?”_

“ _Don't want me around? Afraid I'll steal your thunder? God, you never change!” Dave twisted his smile as he picks up his helmet lying on the ground and puts it back on. His face is now covered, turning back into the Blue Hood._

“ _I was just in the neighborhood doing some errands, thought I stop by to see the golden boy,” said Blue Hood with his mechanized voice. It sounds like Blue is mocking him, making Redwing tighten his grip on his batons.“Then when little-o-me was buying some milk and suddenly I have walked into a meeting of drug lords around a big circle table. Cross my recently beating heart and swear it. Now I did what normal law-abiding citizen would do when confronted such trash in the way; disposed of them properly.”_

_Redwing tried to calm himself down, breathing through his nose. He was assigned the case of investigating the massacre of the drug lords, their bodies were literally found in a dumpster behind a convenience store._

_Blue Hood languidly paced back and forth of the roof, making sure Redwing has a clear view of him before continuing but now with a mocking southern drawl. It still sounds genuine even with the mechanized voice. “Now I didn' come 'ere to confess ma good deeds to the mighty big brother. No siree. There may be more o those vermins hiding somewhere deep so Imma do a public service to get rid of 'em before they lay their eggs and hatch.”_

_He took out his handgun stashed beside him and gave it a little twirl, holding it skillfully in his hands. “I'm just here to give big brother a warning. It's known when fumigating a house for vermin that all occupants should leave their home until the mess is all clear. Cuz if they get in the way of the fumigator, it'll get messy.”_

_Redwing falls into a stance, ready for what he's about to do next. “I can't let you do that, Blue. This town ain't big enough for the both of us.”_

_Blue Hood just sigh and raise his hand gun aiming at Redwing from where he stands. “I was hoping you wouldn't say that.”_

 

Jason was paused in the middle of fic reading and sipping from his strawberry shake when Dick ran into his office out of breath.

“Jason, have you seen a woman with short black hair, wearing a black dress?” Dick asked.

Jason scrunched his eyebrows to recall. “I think so... a lady passed by earlier asking where's Wayne's office.”

Dick makes a disgruntled noise and left the room. Curious, Jason follows Dick to wherever he's going, whose muttering under his breath the whole time. He catches snippets such as missing jacket and evil lady but all that did was confuse him even more. They arrive at Bruce's office and opened the door, revealing the lady from before. She is sitting on top of Bruce's desk with her legs cross, playing with a fidget spinner in her hand. But that wasn't the most surprising to see.

“Hey that's _my_ jacket!” Jason accused, pointing at her. In his mind Jason was wondering when did she take the jacket. The last he saw it was draped on his office chair but he was leaning on it the whole time. How was that possible?

The woman wasn't bothered by his finger–pointing and gave a sly grin, lifting one of the jacket's sleeve lazily and flicked it at his direction. “Hmmm? Oh this little thing? It's just my style – very greaser–like.”

“But this one – “ she lifts a black and white bomber jacket that was laid over her lap before smoothing out the wrinkles “ – is so soft and feels so good. The material is just so heavenly. I just don't know which to pick.”

“Ha!” Jason cried as he walks up to her and snatches his jacket back with a huff. “Jokes on you, I haven't washed my jacket in weeks!”

“Really Selina? Are these the two that you really want?”

The woman, Selina, hops down off the desk she perched on to reveal Bruce sitting behind his desk with his hands folded in front of him, watching them with a bored expression.

Bruce got up and walked around his desk to stand with them. “This is Selina Kyle. She will be working with us for a duration of her case. And congrats on being the lucky winners of her choice.”

Dick gingerly takes the leather jacket draped from Selina's shoulders, folding it in his arms. He cocks his head curiously at Bruce, pondering what he meant about being lucky. “Is something wrong?”

Bruce shakes his head. “Nothing is wrong. There are two cases that needed our attention which is why I am splitting the two of you up. It's not that I am terminating your partnership, I just need the two of you to work on different cases. Detective Todd will be working with Ms. Kyle while Detective Grayson will be working with me.”

“And a heck of a time for Bullock to take a vacation,” Jason grumbles to Dick. The other occupants in the room have clearly heard him but didn't seem to care at his expense.

“Well then. Detective Grayson, meet me in my office after you have had your lunch so we can get started,” said Bruce, crossing his arms as he stands besides Selina. “Detective Todd, you will be working with Ms. Kyle in your office and following her lead. It's a minor convenience but I expect you to cooperate so thank you for your understanding.”

It seem like Jason wanted to say something or rebuke what Bruce said, especially that last part on what he implied. The whole time Bruce hasn't allowed him to speak out and object while that jacket thief stares at both of them as though they are amusing her. But as his superior, Jason has to respect Bruce's decision but he doesn't have to like it.

Dick tugs at Jason's sleeve lightly to leave his office. With a small glance back he closes the door leaving Bruce and Selina alone.

Out in the hallway Jason seems to be in a bad mood as he stomps back to his office with Dick following closely behind him.

“Whatever he's planning I don't like this at all,” Jason said. He throws his jacket back onto the chair and sat down with a huff.

“What do you mean?” Dick asked, moving to go back to his desk. He moves his mouse to make his screen appear but still pays attention to what Jason has to say.

Jason stirs his shake with his straw, staring down at the pink color of his drink. “Us being split up to work on different cases? That woman who took our jackets right under our noses and we ended up chosen? Something doesn't seem right.”

“Isn't it just what Bruce said it is? There are two different cases that needed our help so he split us up temporary so we can do them separately.”

Jason scoffed at Dick's simplified answer. “Yeah well I don't like this. And something's not right with her either.”

“The part where she would be in charge of the case and you following her lead is probably why you're pissed,” Dick supplied. “But in all honesty would you rather work with her or Bruce?”

“It's no contest, Big bird, on who I've rather work with. But Dickie, you gotta be on your toes and stay sharp because while being stuck with a girl who wouldn't pass up a chance to steal someone's jacket, I don't trust tall, dark, and brooding more.”

“You mean Bruce? He's my superior officer, there's nothing to worry about.”

Jason sighs and shakes his head, wondering how dense Dick can get.

 

 

Selina walks up to the door's blinds and opens a little crack to see the outside. “So that's the famous Dick Grayson, huh? He's such a cutie bird.”

“Don't let his good looks fool you,” Bruce warned. “He's a smart boy whose quick on his feet.”

“But that's what you like about him.”

“There's more to him than meets the eye.”

Selina gives a small laugh and smiles. “Which is why you stuck me with that thorn on your side,” she said with a sigh, moving to stand next to Bruce until they are bumping shoulder to shoulder. “Cutie bird would be fun to work with though, with how you've talked about him maybe I should mess with him a little. Angry bird however would be a tough nut to crack and would be so jelly when he realizes what you're up to. But it's no fun when he could play my game.”

Bruce got up from where he was leaning to return to his desk. “Would it shock you to know that there is a case I'm actually working on and could use some help.”

“Almost had me fooled until I realize you never ask for help and you're just using this opportunity to work with that little robin.” Selina moves to join him behind his desk, propping herself to sit on the arm of the chair. Her arm drapes behind Bruce's back as a warm presence and her fingers climb up the side of his arm. Bruce didn't give any indication of being bothered by her invasion of his personal space, shuffling some paperwork around and going about his day.

“Call me a creature of habit if you will but I believe you would appreciate the saying of killing two birds with one stone. You may have more advantage to this deal as that angry bird would make a stellar assistant to help you on your case, _cat_.”

“Hmmm... we'll see about that, _bat_.”

 

 

Following Bruce's schedule, Jason and Selina decided to come together after lunch to work on the case. The case folders are organized on Jason's desk with a white board next to him tapped with notes on the case as Selina briefs him.

“This is John DiMaggio, the supposed ringleader of Gotham's diamond smuggling ring,” – Selina taps at his picture taped on the white board. “On the street he's known as Rough Cut and he packs quite a punch. His area of expertise mainly deals with smuggling diamonds in and out of Gotham but apparently that's not enough for him.”

Jason took a closer look at their perp's mugshot tapped on the board. John DiMaggio, aka Rough Cut, is a buff, rugged looking man. Just by looking at his face Jason knows that this guy is up to no good.

“Doesn't seem like he's ever stayed in jail for more than 30 minutes,” Jason commented.

“There was never enough evidence to pin him down and miraculously they were either destroyed or filled with doubt that the jury would dismiss it,” said Selina. She passed a folder to Jason to read before continuing. “He isn't even near my radar until recently when we've had about 30 reports of missing persons filed in this jurisdiction. Maybe even more as most of the victims are mainly girls from the age of 13 to early 30s.”

Jason's hand clench on the file he was holding, half listening to Selina. The file he was reading are a list of missing girls with a picture next to their bio. Some of them are supposed to still be in school while others are working normal jobs such as in the office or a schoolteacher. The more missing profile he goes through, the more angrier he gets. He can't wait to get his hand on this guy and give him what he deserves.

“Earlier I did some recon before bringing up this case–” Selina walks up to the board and pins up a picture of a woman before returning to sit on top of his desk–“this is Maggie, one of the missing victims. According to her coworkers, Rough Cut came and paid her with a small, rough diamond. It's more than a coincidence that a week later she went missing and her coworkers filed the missing persons report. There are similar cases of victims receiving a diamond in their possession but some of the victims didn't receive anything, probably snatched off the street. But there aren't any clues pointing to where they could be.”

Jason took a step back to look at the board of what they have so far and familiarizing with the investigation. He's trying to figure out the perp's next move or where the girls may have gone. He sneakily glance at her from the corner of his eye wondering where her priorities lie. The girls or the perp?

"This isn't an isolated case, is it?" Jason asked.

Selina sighs and gets up from the table to organize their notes into a neat manageable pile. “I have some people working to put together some leads. We just need to wait for their confirmation so we should be able to move by tomorrow. Meanwhile I recommend that you get better acquainted with this case because the fate of these girls are in our hands.”

Jason didn't say anything as he moved to get his stuff. With him being so quiet and complying with her way of investigation causes Selina to raise an eyebrow at his lack of action. “You've been quiet this whole time, angry bird. Something on your mind?”

Jason barely glance at her, putting his folders into his bag. “Got a problem with that?”

“Hmm... no. I expected you to have more thoughts into this, more passionate. If I wanted mister gloomy mcbroody then I could have been working with Bruce instead.”

It was Jason's turn to arch his eyebrow at Selina's insinuation. “Disappointed? Ma'am, if that was what Bruce told you then you know nothing about me. Unless you wanted me to act out the part so you can go back crying to “Brucie,” I'm free to go and do my own thing.”

“And here I thought you'd be more interested in what your partner is up to in “Brucie's” office,” Selina offhandedly comment, hiding a smirk with her fingers. “Bruce personally called me up so that he could help me with this case. He scratch my back and I scratch his; in more ways than one.”

“That's more than what I want to know,” Jason frowned, just mid-step stopping by the doorway. “You and Bruce are in cahoots; removing me from the picture so he could get Dick all to himself.”

“No need to be so defensive, handsome. Bruce should be flattered that I accepted his help as I am a hard woman to please,” Selina playfully pouted. Suddenly her demeanor changes very quickly to seriousness when she jumps on her feet and moves in close to Jason's personal space. Her voice quickly turn low, with a hint of a threat under it. “I'm just removing a thorn from an old friend's side. However I still expect you to do your job, Detective Jason Todd. It better be your best otherwise you'll regret it.”

But Jason wasn't cowed by her underlying threat as he played her game and step up to close the space between them. Their faces are close together with barely a centimeter apart as Jason sneered at her. “Trust me, _sweety_. You should be more worried about yourself. I always get the job done.”

He gave her an unkind grin before backing away. He nodded at her goodbye and saunters out of the room.

When Jason was gone, Selina lets out a sigh of relief and leaned on the desk. A cat–like grin slowly appears on her face.

“Oh I was so wrong; he is gonna be so fun to play with,” she said to herself. “It's a shame that both of them can't see how similar they were otherwise they might have gotten along.”

 

 

Meanwhile in Bruce's office, he has his own meeting with a certain detective working on a case.

“This is our murderer; Jack Napier,” Bruce handed Dick a mugshot. “He forsakes his given name and refers himself as the Joker; The Prince of Crime. A proper title for him would be serial killer but even his crimes wouldn't check all the boxes for what he's done. With him involved everything you have known about how to categorize a perp is thrown out the window.”

Dick frowns looking down at the man in the picture. He inwardly shudders just from looking at the derange expression that man was sporting.

“His list of crimes range from bombing a school to gassing a hospital,” Bruce continues. “Murder is never too far from his list but he never joins any known crime affiliation. With no psychological profile or particular pattern to his villainy, he is what people would say embodies pure, unadulterated evil of Gotham. A true psychopath.”

Dick was handed a big folder of the Joker and was shocked by the amount of treachery the man has committed. There wasn't any crime he would shy away from; from the lowest of crime such as petty theft to something huge such as grand theft auto.

But some of his crimes were so odd that Dick frowned trying to figure out what went through his head. “Gassed a hospital with laughing gas? Catapulted a giant gumball at the GCPD? Spray painted a giant smile on Wayne Towers? I've never heard anything like this... is this a joke?”

Bruce shakes his head. “Believe me I wish it was but to him everything is a joke. But lets get back to business. Two years ago his reign of terror ended and was finally caught. A lot of people called for a death penalty but the court found him too mentally insane. He was admitted to Arkham Asylum where he would have rotted for the rest of his life. That is, until he escaped.”

Dick took a moment to read about his escape. It was brilliant with how he managed to get out. “After he escaped do you think he's in Gotham?”

“Yes because Gotham is his home and he would never leave the city willingly. Recently there has been a string of murder victims. Broken bones that have been beaten with a blunt object, slash marks from a crooked knife wouldn't be far from his style. But there's something wrong with this picture. Can you guess what it is?”

Bruce laid out all the pictures taken of the murder victims on his desk. Post-its are tapped to the corner listing the ailments and characteristics. Dick crossed his arms and took a minute to glance at the pictures. He frowned in thought before meeting Bruce in the eye.

“The cause of death are all the same,” Dick said, biting his bottom lip. “Most of the victims are woman and based on the Joker's psychological profile and past crimes, he doesn't go for a specific type of victim nor does the same thing twice. But how do you know this is all his doing?”

Bruce pulled some documents underneath the folder handed them to Dick. “CSI found a sample of hair and blood not belonging to the murder victim. Some of it came back as DNA from other murder victims as it is possible that the object used to kill them are the same. But there was DNA that didn't belong to the murder victim and DNA result from the database came back positive as the Joker.”

“Could it be possible that the killer planted the Joker's DNA when they kill them?”

“Possibly but we don't know for sure. I thought it best that you should be informed should the chances if we were to come face to face with the psychopath. Meanwhile I recommend you read through that file and better acquaint yourself with this investigation. I'll sent you an email about the information so you won't have to carry all these files back to your office.”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh! And Dick?”

“Yes sir?”

The second Dick turned around to answer Bruce, he was cornered by him, looking up at him. Bruce towers over Dick with an arm leaning casually over him, effectively trapping him to the wall. At full height Dick has a feeling that Bruce may be as tall as Jason but unlike his coworker something seems off about this situation.

“I know that the office might not be the best place to ask you this,” Bruce said. “But would you care to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Ummm I'm sorry,” Dick apologized, giving Bruce a sheepish smile. “I promised Damian that I'd be cooking dinner tonight.”

Bruce moves back a little but doesn't remove himself entirely, keeping his arm above Dick. “Aahh, yes. That child you took in recently. How long has he been staying with you?”

“A couple of months, sir,” Dick answered him. “He's attending Gotham Academy in his fifth year.”

“He's a bright child, that one. Well, we can't disappoint him, can't we?”

“I'm very sorry about that, sir.”

Dick moves to go around Bruce but was startled when a hand cups his chin. He was surprised when it redirects him gently to look up at Bruce, receiving his intense stare. Stern yet gentle, a small frown on top as though he is solving an equation. Dick couldn't help but feel nervous as the space between them got smaller and smaller.

“I supposed we can do it next time,” Bruce said, his voice got softer close to a whisper. “However, next time I won't take no for an answer.”

One minute Dick was wide eyed staring up at his boss, the next his face is covered by a folder. Dick frowned a bit as the folder seems to be muffling him, smushing his lips against paper.

“Wow, sorry to interrupt. But I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer.”

The folder was finally lifted up revealing Jason as the interceptor. He looks annoyed and irritated as he glares at Bruce. The man in question had taken a step back, sizing up the newcomer for the unwanted intrusion. Dick finally let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding, internally thanking his savior.

“What do you want, Todd?” Bruce asked. His demeanor changed turning back to annoyed stoicism at his intruder.

Jason lifted the folder, tapping it against his shoulder nonchalantly. “Detective Grayson and I have an appointment at the shooting range and I was just stopping by to pick him up. That is, if you're done with him.”

The tone of Jason's voice made Dick frowned wondering what is wrong with Jason. He wants to dismiss it as an occurrence because everytime something came up about Bruce, Jason would frown. He doesn't know what is Jason's problem with their boss but it better not affect their work.

“Another time, then,” Bruce said, giving them a small smirk. “I look forward to working with you tomorrow, Detective Grayson.”

 

 

“Hey, Jason. Did you really knocked back there?”

“As if. Care to explain what I was walking in on back there?”

Dick sat on a chair behind Jason, watching him shoot at the target. “Well if you must know it was just me turning down his invitation to dinner.”

And that was exactly what happened. Being with Bruce felt like the first time he met the man back in upstate. Being stared at with those intense eyes just sends chills down his spine. It felt like he was put on a spotlight and was expected to do something impressive and he doesn't want to let him down. The way Bruce looks at him felt like he's scrutinizing every little detail about him under a microscope. The feeling felt so familiar as though they had met a long time ago. Or maybe he just reminds him of someone else.

“If you ask me, it looked like you were about to get smooched by boss–man.”

“What?!”

Before Dick could clarify what Jason had meant, Jason reloaded in a snap and started shooting his target with deadly accuracy. The sound of rapid fire at close proximity causes Dick to adjusted his earmuffs tighter over his ears. He looks at Jason's back stiffen from controlled anger, blowing off some steam at the bulls-eye.

As Jason finally stops shooting and moves to reload, Dick gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What in the world are you talking about?” Dick asked, with one hand moving to take off his earmuffs. “Why would he do that?”

“Well, why wouldn't he?!” Jason retorted back, couldn't help but glare at his partner. “Don't you think he was way too close for comfort?”

Dick blinked in surprised and recalled what happened in the office. The way Bruce looks at him with intensity, the closeness between them, his large, warm hand cupping his face...

“Holy cow, he was about to kiss me,” Dick concluded, covering his mouth embarrassed and blushed. “I was wondering why he kept moving his face closer and closer to me and that actually makes sense.”

Jason's glare softens and sigh. He shakes his head at how oblivious his partner was being, clicking the safety on his gun. “For a detective, you sure are oblivious. You have got to be the biggest airhead on the planet if you have just figured out he was about to kiss you.”

Dick pouted and huff, watching Jason move to return his equipment to the desk attendant and follows him. “Okay, so maybe I am a little clueless. Maybe an airhead. But it's not like I was expecting anyone to kiss me.”

At that, Jason stopped in his tracks causing Dick to bump into him from behind. His lower lip scrunched up and his head tilt in mid-shake to change his decision in his mind. Making up his decision he turns around and gives Dick a blank look, doesn't believe what Dick said was true.

Dick raised an eyebrow at his partner. “What?”

Not a single change in his blank expression, Jason raised a hand above his head causing Dick to look up. With his partner's head tilted in a perfect angle, Jason swooped down and kiss Dick on the lips.

It took a second longer for Dick to realized he has been doped before he splutters, putting some space between them with his face feeling hot from embarrassment.

“Jason!!” Dick cried in surprised, wiping his mouth to cover his blush.

“Now that's what I meant about your nonexistent guard,” Jason said, walking away lazily. His hand that he used to bait Dick mockingly waved goodbye. “I can't believe you fell for a middle school trick.”

“Damnit Jason!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yes you did not read this wrong, it is a fic within a fic. Think of it as a mirror version to our beloved Batfamily. Wingman and Redbird are from Batman Incorporated and Redwing was a Titan from 1991 who disappeared in comic history.  
> -The name David (Dave) was taken from a tumblr post where Jason had amnesia and suddenly came back and work for Wayne Enterprise. Thought it might be fitting to use.  
> -John DiMaggio is the voice actor for Rough Cut


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may contain heterosexual situation that may not be suitable for those who are used to M/M fics.

“Sir, can I get you anything?”

Jason quickly glance at the girl in front of him. He couldn't answer for a moment, trying to adjust his eyes to the lighting, before waving her off and puts his phone away.

A seedy dimly lited club, loud hard rock music, skimpy claded girls moving around to serve the questionable clients. All of it just made Jason feel nauseated with quiet anger as he sat at the back of the club with a good view of the whole place. Ten minutes in he almost punched a man for touching a lady inappropriately. With admirable self–control he quickly took a sip of ginger ale he ordered earlier to staved off his nausea.

“You have to look like you want to be here otherwise they're gonna notice you.”

Jason didn't glance at Selina whose moving into his booth. She half leans onto him, sliding up and down sensuously to block others from their view.

“All of them are distracted,” he said, pointing at the stage with his chin but not taking his eyes away from the masses. “What took you so long? Started to think you stood me up.”

“I had to go in the long way,” Selina explained. “Lets just say the last time I was here I got the whole club running for their money.”

“Yeah... I don't want to know.”

He glanced at her, noticing she is wearing a black lace bustier with legging boots to match. Her outfit matches with all the other woman in the club whose wearing provocative clothing or lack thereof. Jason is fully clothed like all the other seedy patrons of the club, with his slouched build and flat expression, none of them would look at him twice under the bad lighting.

Jason barely reacted when Selina moves to drape an arm around his shoulder, moving her face to the side of his face and nuzzle to look like she's kissing him.

“Our target isn't here yet,” she said in his ear. “It's too early.”

“Then this'll be a good time to ask you some things,” Jason said.

Gracefully Selina straddles in Jason's lap to block people from viewing them, her arms stay put around his shoulders. “What do you want to know? My answers depend on the right questions you ask.”

Jason moved his hand to her small back. “You're not law enforcement.”

Selina wags her finger at him. “That's not a question.”

Jason frowned at her. “When Bruce introduced you he didn't state your rank or your position. Didn't explain who you are, only your name. I checked the GCPD directory and you're not in it. The only thing I found is your rap sheet; you're a criminal.”

Selina tilted her head and grin. “Bravo, angry bird. Are you impressed?”

“Hardly,” Jason continued. “You mostly steal jewelry or valuable things with feline characteristics. You're nothing more than a cat burglar so why did Bruce get you to work on this case?”

Selina's smile turns catlike, slowly rocks her hips on Jason's lap. “Not everything is in black and white, especially in Gotham,” she purred. “This was originally my case but it's too big for me to go at it alone so I called in favor from an old friend.”

“Why didn't you just tell us what happened and we'll take it from there?” Jason asked, he gave a light squeeze on her side as a warning for her to stop. “Let the professionals handle this and be on your way, go back stealing cat figurines and drinking milk.”

“Thirty reported missing and the GCPD hasn't done anything to stop it. I'm already invested in this and I'm keeping an eye on you coppers just to make sure you don't mess anything up.”

“Wow, you wound me.”

Something caught Jason's attention as he turn his head to follow a group walking toward the front of the stage. One of man in particular is a giant looming over other men as he takes a seat with a clear view of the stage.

“He frequents this place every so often that everybody knows his name,” Selina said. “My informant told me he's going to be smuggling a shipment out of Gotham by the end of the week and I'm afraid it might not be just diamonds he's shipping.”

“Then that means we don't have much time,” Jason answered.

The woman dancing on stage started to give Rough Cut her undivided attention as she started to dance more sensuously, not minding the other patrons drooling by her. She crawled from the stage to the table in front of him, getting on her knees with her hips rolling and thrusting slowly. For her finale she returned to the stage and unclasped her bra, tossing it to Rough Cut. It seemed to please the man that in return he tossed her something really small.

“You know no one would blame you if you go up there for a closer look,” Selina said to Jason, not moving her eyes away from the stage. There is more than one meaning implied in her words.

“My eyes are perfectly fine,” Jason retorted, his expression didn't turn from the display. “What did Rough Cut give her?”

“A diamond,” she answered. “The size as a tip of a pinky. You'll have to wait for me outside. I'll need to talk to the girl before we head out. It's too soon to follow him now.”

 

Jason waited for Selina a couple stores away from the club. He breathes hot air to his hands, rubbing together to keep warm in the cold night.

“Jason?”

“Dick? What are you doing here?”

They both stand there looking surprised at the other's presence of being in such a shady neighborhood. Neither of them made a move to, not even Jason as his answer would cause doubt and embarrassment. It wasn't until Selina walking up to them, saving them both from answering.

“Jason I'm done, we can go now – well hello, pretty bird. What are you up to?”

Dick turns to Selina, answering her. “Good evening, Ms. Kyle. I was just leaving the gym.” He readjusts the duffel bag strap hanging over his shoulder.

“Did you just came from Wildcat's Gym?” Selina asked. “Ted Grant is a really good coach if you're looking for boxing lessons.”

Dick smiled. “Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. But what are you two doing here?”

“Work,” Jason cuts in. “We're just calling in for the night.”

Dick frowns at Jason's curt answer before he discreetly scrutinized the two. He quickly notices Jason's lack of eye contact and Selina's nonchalant attitude. He furrowed his eyebrows when he notices Selina's attire. Although she is wearing a trench coat it doesn't cover the rest of her outfit, mainly the black legging stiletto boots that is not work appropriate.

“And with pleasure on the side,” Selina said, interrupting Dick's thoughts.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jason asked Selina, glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

Selina gives a playful smirk. “Come on. You're interesting and fun to play with. I wouldn't mind having you as my... sidekick.”

Jason blanched. “What the hell... sidekick?!”

With a flirtatious wink at Dick, Selina pulls Jason close. Her hand at the nape of Jason's neck and her other hand directing his gaze towards her.

“I had a fun time tonight,” she purrs into his ear. “We should do this more often.”

Then she kisses Jason on the lips. Her head deliberately blocks Dick's view, kissing Jason passionately before letting him stumble back. Selina does her best not to cackle at the boys. Dick was staring at both Jason and Selina with wide eyes before narrowing them into a glare. Jason is looking at Selina scandalous and quickly moves his head from Selina to Dick.

Oh this was so fun, she thought.

“Dick! It's not what it looks like!” Jason stammered.

Not exactly a good thing to say with a lipstick mark still on his lips. Dick wasn't having any of it so he quickly spun on his heels and left the pair. Jason tried to call after Dick to explain but Dick isn't giving him any chance to.

Jason gave a dejected sigh before turning his glare at Selina. “What the hell did you do that for?!”

Selina gave him an annoyed glance, finding her nails more interesting than him. “It's actually strange,” she commented. “He doesn't trust you.”

“That's because we didn't get up to that point of a relationship.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?!” Selina runs her hand through her hair in frustration. “You've been working together for like how long?! My gosh... and I thought Bruce was bad but you boys just take the cake.”

Jason didn't bother defending himself, just nodded his answer while solemnly staring at the direction Dick had ran off to.

Selina sigh before pulling Jason's jacket lapel towards the opposite direction and started walking. “Walk me home, then you can chase your loverboy.”

 

 

Dick didn't go home immediately. Instead he went to Big Belly Burger a bought a large shake and curly fries for comfort food. His shake and fries were halfway done before he decided to take rest home so he could finish them later.

Walking home he started to think back on the kiss. He miserably reminded himself that he didn't really thought about Jason and Selina's kiss when he was pigging out so why start now. He knows Selina is just play flirting, the type of girl to mess with men. Well congratulations, Selina, she succeeded.

Dick groaned into the sky when he remembers he reacted the same way with Jason and Roy. But looking back he was younger (not really) and sick when it happened. He wasn't thinking straight is accepted as his excuse.

But what is his excuse now? Those two just look good together with their good looks and sexiness -

He stop his train of thought before he regrets it. He almost dropped his shake when he reaches to mess his hair. It wasn't like he wasn't guilty of the same thing. It happened not too long ago and if Jason had known he would probably react in the same way as him.

 

_(earlier that day)_

_Dick looks around the gym that Bruce brought him to after work. The sport center is very impressive with many fitness equipment such as treadmills and weight machines for members to use. He took a glance at the door he walk past and saw three huge boxing rings next to each other._

_But it wasn't what Bruce had in mind as he led them to a separate room. The whole floor is covered wall to wall with gym mats, forcing them to take off their shoes by the entrance._

_Dick dropped his bag next to his shoes. “I thought this is work related, Mr. Wayne,” he questioned, glancing at the rows of bō staff in particular by the corner._

“ _Please, call me Bruce,” he said, moving to strip his jacket. “I need to know what you are capable of which is why we are here.”_

_Dick followed suit and proceeded to remove his collared shirt. “What makes you think I'm capable of anything?”_

_He glance at the corner of his eye noticing the muscles on Bruce's back. His muscles and bulk are impressive that he could be in the same weight class as Jason. It makes him feel a little bit self-aware of himself for having a slimmer build._

_When both of them are in their appropriate attire, Bruce threw a_ _b_ _ō_ _staff at Dick who caught it with ease._

“ _Entertain me then.”_

_Dick moves into a defensive stance, circling him. He made sure to keep his distance from Bruce as he cautiously circles him._

_Bruce didn't move a muscle. Keeping his eyes trained at his opponent circling him._

_Seeing none of them would make the first move, Dick quickly moves his staff at Bruce but halted before it hits his face. It was a feint and Bruce frowned at the staff, glancing at Dick._

“ _I'm serious.”_

“ _I know. Just making sure.”_

_Dick lunges forward, attacking Bruce with a fury of strikes forcing him to take some steps back. But Bruce parries him off, blocking the attacks from touching his body. As they match each other's blow, Dick couldn't help but grin. It's like they are falling into a routine, dancng with an old friend._

_In particular, Bruce blocks Dick's staff hard forcing the two staffs to touch the ground. Dick was surprised when Bruce moves close to him face to face._

“ _You're limiting yourself and I know you can do better.”_

_With Dick's staff down he swiftly brought up his staff to aim for Dick's face. But Dick was fast enough to move back and makes a sweeping motion of his staff to knock Bruce off his feet. Bruce jumps back and landed in a crouch._

“ _Got a question for you,” Dick said. “How do you know I can fight – with a staff no less.”_

_Immediately Bruce lunges and disarms Dick, making his staff land a couple feet away. Bruce now has the upper hand, pointing the staff at Dick._

“ _I've done my research,” he answered, keeping his position in place. “You're fast and nimble, favoring agility over strength. Your skills impresses me but your stance is a little too wide.”_

_Dick nodded his head at Bruce, using the opportunity to do a flip and land where his stick is at. He kicks the staff up and uses the momentum to spin the staff around him before falling into a fighting stance._

“ _Better? I glad you think that. Did you research everybody in the GCPD?”_

“ _Not all, just the ones who interest me.”_

_Dick could feel his cheeks turning pink from the compliment. It was all the signal that Bruce needed to start attacking him. He was startled by how the attacks got faster and stronger but managed to hold his own._

“ _Did you also research Jason Todd?”_

“ _I did. Which is why I'm worried for you.”_

_He frowned at what Bruce is implying, pushing his weight toward his opponent causing him to stumble._

“ _What do you mean?”_

_Bruce uses the momentum to turn his body around and positioning his staff close to his body, defending himself. “You've heard about the things that your partner has done. He's passionate and cunning but he's ruthless to a fault, letting anger get the better of him.”_

“ _Everybody gets angry sometimes,” Dick answered, keeping his cool. “He always get the job done.”_

“ _Yes... he does. Jason has taken out mafia bosses, serial killers, and terrorists, make no mistake not to underestimate him. Just one wrong turn and he's no different than a criminal prowling the streets.”_

_Angry at what Bruce is insinuatig Dick started to attack Bruce mercilessly; jabbing and swiping at every opportunity. Bruce dodges skillfully and deflects the attack with ease. It didn't deter Dick's effort, keeping up with his attack until Bruce is backed to a wall._

_Dick strikes out with Bruce matching his blow. “That's a terrible accusation to make, Bruce.”_

“ _But you know I'm right,” Bruce replied. “Of what he's capable of. Move your hands a little bit to the middle for a firmer grip.”_

_Dick corrected his grip but he still has his eyes on Bruce.“Then what's your point?”_

“ _You're bright, mature, charismatic, and a team leader. You have the qualities that makes you a good detective and you can be even better if you have someone to take you under their wing.”_

_Dick was startled by that he almost didn't notice Bruce aiming for his left side. He narrowly blocked it from hitting his arm but Bruce managed to lift it behind his leg causing him to trip. Side of his body lowered close to the ground but Dick used his hand to springboard from the floor to re-right himself._

“ _...So what?” - Dick regains his balance and blocks another of Bruce's attack, grunting at the opposing force meeting him. “Are you volunteering to be my partner? A mentor? Thank you very much but I already have a partner. I think you may be wrong about the both of us.”_

_They continued fighting, the sound of wood clashing against each other echos the room. Attacking, blocking, and parrying. Dick is getting tired but he managed to keep up the pace with Bruce. He realizes his actions are getting sloppier because Bruce managed to get under his skin or maybe he needs to go to the gym more. Either way he is not letting him win._

“ _Jason is more serious and ruthless than me but the decisions he makes are never out of anger nor rage,” Dick said in between hits. “And me; I have the worse temper you will ever see. I may look happy on the outside but on the inside – well – impulse control is never my strong point and it takes all of my very being to not lash out on you.”_

_In one particular hit, Dick immediately moves his staff in an up-righting motion, knocking Bruce's staff out of his hands and far away. He cuts off Bruce's escape route, cornering him to the wall with his staff holding him in place._

_Dick leans in close and gives Bruce a crooked smile. “And I am getting tired of you belittling my partner when he's not even here.”_

_They stand there and catch their breath with Bruce being pinned to the wall by Dick's staff. Eventually Dick lets up, allowing Bruce to stand properly._

“ _Well put,” said Bruce, his mouth curled into a smile. “But you have a habit of trying to hide your emotions yet it's very easy to get a rise out of you, wearing them like cuff links on your sleeves.”_

“ _Is that bad?”_

“ _Oh no, not at all. In fact, I quite like it.”_

_Dick had hardly have time to respond when Bruce quickly moves up in his space, one hand grabs Dick's forearm and the other tilted his chin. His eyes met Bruce's for a brief second before being swallowed into a kiss._

_For a moment Dick froze because he wasn't expecting that. Lips pressed together, his neck strained, and a warm callous hand brushing his cheek. He almost melted into the kiss when he realized –_

“ _Ouch!”_

“ _...sorry.”_

 

Needless to say he was very embarrassed by the situation and tomorrow he wouldn't be able to look at Bruce in the eye without blushing or feeling embarrassed. And Jason, he should apologize for being rude and dismissive of him but there's too many things going on in his mind. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Bruce's kiss, Selina's kiss, Jason's kiss; he's being a hypocrite just thinking about it

With a final sigh, he heads home to curl up in bed and call it a night.

 

 

 

It's two days before Dick sees Jason again. He found the absence a little odd considering they shared the same office. But working with Bruce and Jason working with Selina has them busy that they never got to see each other, not even lunch. He's always at Bruce's office working on the case and when he goes back to his office, Jason isn't even there, probably out looking for clues. It was only a stroke of luck that he found Jason sitting in his chair waiting for him.

“How long have you been waiting here?” Dick asked, outright ignoring Jason's impatient countenance. He moves to put his away his folders on his desk, ignoring the man even though he is sitting on _his_ chair.

“Long enough, how quaint of Bruce to keep you for as long as he want,” Jason replied, swirling the office chair when Dick moves to the cabinet behind him. “You've been quite chummy with him lately, did he take you out to dinner yet?”

Dick slaps the folder into the cabinet, closing it with more force than necessary. “Oh that's rich coming from you,” he bites back. “Running around with Selina that lately I don't see you around anymore. What would it be this time; business or _pleasure_?”

“Is this what this is about? She kiss me!”

“You're the one who started complaining about me and Bruce. We're just working on a case together.”

“Then why are you so defensive about this,” Jason got up to corner Dick. No where to run with the cabinet and a wall of a man blocking his exit. “You're always with him every second of the day. Is he giving you homework?! But it's more than that, isn't it?”

Dick looks away, wanting to put his hands on Jason's chest and push him away. He crosses his arms over his chest to hold himself back from getting too close. “You're so unfair, Jason,” he said it quietly. “You're taking this way out of proportion. We are just partners in this case; nothing more, nothing less.”

Noticing how constricted Dick must have felt Jason took a step back so Dick can go around him. He leans on the edge of his desk, forcing himself to calm his nerves before he continues. “I was in a bad mood when I saw Selina kissing you. I don't trust myself to say anything at the moment so I left to clear my head.”

“Gee Dick,” Jason scratches his head. “Sorry about that. But I swear nothing is going on with me and Selina, only work.”

“It's fine I guess,” Dick answered. “In fact, I shouldn't be bothered that you're working with someone or kissing someone else. It's none of my business.”

“I'm your partner. Don't you even care?!”

“I try not to.”

Knowing that Dick is hiding something, Jason moves closer to him. He looks at him carefully as he settles beside him in a relaxed position.

“Did something happened with you and Bruce?” Jason asked. “You and him are spending a lot of time together.”

Dick shakes his head. “It's nothing important. He's just interested with the case, that's all.”

“But that's not all he's interested in, isn't it.”

“What are you saying?”

“Something did happened between you and Bruce and – he kissed you, didn't he?!”

Dick is sure that his face is giving nothing away but Jason must have seen something that he did not. Jason got up with a huff, a frustrated noise sounded at the back of his throat like a growl.

“I knew it!” Jason threw his hands up in frustration. “I knew he would try something like this! Urghh! No wonder he wanted you all by himself!”

“Umm... Jason? Where are you going?” Dick asked, seeing Jason moving towards the door.

“I'm gonna give Bruce a piece of my mind,” Jason answered, cracking his knuckles. “That man is dead meat!”

Dick's eyes widened as he moves to grab Jason from going after Bruce. “Jason, no! He's your superior officer!”

“Jason, yes! I don't care if he's the pope himself! That man has it coming so let me go!”

“It's okay, Jason! I already beat you to the punch!”

“...w-what?” Jason turns his head to stare at Dick who was hanging off his shoulders trying to hold him back. They were lucky nobody passed through their office otherwise they would both be embarrassed of their position.

“Um yeah... I already beat you to the punch,” Dick repeated, avoiding Jason's questioning gaze, feeling embarrassed. He didn't find himself wanting to remove himself from Jason's shoulder – actually it's quite nice hanging onto him.

Jason sighed letting his body relax. He crouches low enough to let Dick down carefully before turning around having his full undivided attention. “What did you do?”

Dick twiddled his fingers nervously, looking anywhere but Jason's face. “It was yesterday when Bruce took me to a sports center. We were sparring with bō staffs and then he – ummm... kiss me. And then I accidentally hit him in the face with the staff...”

He's too nervous to look at Jason, who didn't say a word for a long time letting the tale sank in. It was until he heard a small gasping sound turning into a chuckle.

Dick frowned. “It's not funny.” But Jason's chuckle turns into full blown laughter, clutching his stomach and forcing him to sit down.

“Oh my god you punched him?!” Jason exclaimed, wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye. “I didn't expect that from you – this is the best day of my life!”

“Well it's the worst day of my life,” Dick snapped, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “It just sort of happen like a reflex or something. And I have to work on the case with him and – gosh it's so awkward! The number of apologies won't even cover the embarrassment I felt that would last me for a life time.”

“Well I'm proud of you, man,” Jason laughed, drawing Dick into a one–armed hug. “I've kissed you bunch of times and didn't get my lights knocked out. Is Bruce wearing a concealer to hide the bruise?! I gotta see him later.”

Dick sniffed. “I – I don't know why I did that,” he muttered. “I wasn't thinking and I don't know why I didn't punch you either.”

Jason grinned. “The answer is simple; I kiss better than Bruce."

“You both kiss relatively the same,” Dick grunted. “And I'm beginning to regret telling you about this.”

“The only thing you should regret is saying that my kissing skills are the same level as Bruce,” Jason said, turning his nose up at him feeling offended. “But you're okay with me kissing you but you don't like it when Bruce kisses you. That is why you punch him. Otherwise how come you didn't punch me for all the times I kissed you?”

Dick scoffed. “You're reading way too much into this,” he said. “Just because I didn't punch you doesn't mean that I like you kissing me.”

“It totally does,” Jason grinned.

“No, it doesn't.”

“Does too,” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest. “But after all the warnings I gave ya you still got kissed by him. I was kidding with the air head stuff, I didn't mean it to be a prophecy.”

“We were sparring and I didn't expect it,” Dick argued, glaring at Jason. “What about you getting kissed by Selina and Roy?”

Jason groaned. “I wasn't expecting to get kissed either! Selina was sneaky and trying to get a rise out of us. Roy is my ex but I didn't expect him to kiss me.”

“Right... Then you shouldn't have a problem with me working with Bruce.”

“What?! I just don't like it when he kisses you!”

“Ditto for me too!”

The two didn't realize how as they were arguing they were moving toward each other until they are at least a foot of space between them. Their glares lighten up a bit and just stared at each other, not knowing what should they do next. Continue to argue or something else?

Someone cleared their throat by the doorway causing them to look away. Selina Kyle is leaning by the doorway looking amused with her hands propped on her hips. Her presence cause the two to sprang apart from each other but the damage has been done.

“If you two are done with your... lover's quarrel... we have a crime scene to investigate,” she smirked. “Detective Grayson, you'll have the honor of joining us so hop to it, boys. Lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Cut is a character from DC Showcase Catwoman. Can be found on Youtube  
> Don't forget to kudos and comment


	3. Chapter 3

They have little difficulty getting to the crime scene but have to endure in awkward silence on their ride there. They got to the bridge with yellow police tape barring the area and officers stationed there. A body of a young girl lied on the gravel pavement by the wall. Her glassy eyes wide with frozen terror and dried blood crusted on her body.

“Based on the CSI's report the body was dumped here over night,” Jason assessed, his expression grim. “Multiple stabbed and slashed wounds, broken bones from a blunt object; she died painfully.”

“Her name was Maggie,” Selina said, stiffly. “Mutilated badly like the rest of the victims. She's was kidnapped two weeks ago and her coworkers had filed her missing.”

Dick closes his eyes for a moment. This is one of the most gruesome deaths he had encountered, to happen to a young girl no less. It was something about her death that causes Dick to snap his eyes open with a spark of recognition. “There's something about her wounds – it's similar to the other vic's. The killer could be the same psychopath that we are looking for.”

“That's right.”

The trio turned around to see Bruce heading for them. His hair swept by the wind and the tails of his trench coat flaps behind him.

“Glad of you to join us,” Jason dryly remarked.

“I already analyzed the corpse and canvassed the area,” Bruce replied, not bothered by Jason's comment. “I only return to make sure you're up to speed.”

“Of course you did.”

“The knife trajectory was odd,” Dick cuts in, directing their attention to the matter at hand. “I noticed with the other victims that it looks like some sort of pattern to it. It's sloppily made but all of them looks like it goes in the same direction.”

“What do you mean the other victims have a pattern?” Selina asked.

“They're in a straight line,” Dick replied. “Each line is less than a centimeter apart from each other. It's almost geometrical or a grid.”

Bruce propped his chin in his hand and took a moment to think. “It's clear that our psychopath is part of this smuggling ring; willingly or not he's getting bored which means we have to act fast. Selina, Detective Todd, search the local areas to find someone who saw the body being dumped here. Ask around if they see any suspicious activity. Call in an hour to check in even if you didn't find anything. Dick, you're with me.”

“Woah woah woah wait,” Jason puts his hands up in a stopping motion. “I thought we're all working together so why are you splitting us up again.”

Bruce frowned. “I'm not splitting you up,” he replied. “Although we started on different cases it's easier to keep the original arrangement. We're just in a bigger team and this way we can cover more ground.”

With that, Bruce tilted his head motioning Dick to follow. Dick looks back to Jason and Selina before he follows Bruce.

Jason shakes his fist at the direction Bruce has left and growled. “That man gets on my nerves sometimes.”

Selina nodded in agreement. “You get used to it,” she said. “That reminds me, we'll need to split up as well.”

“Are you serious?” Jason huffs exasperatedly. “This is not a nice neighborhood and no offense but leaving you all alone out here is not a smart move.”

Selina lightly chuckles, patting Jason on the chest. “So so naïve. I'm not as defenseless as everybody thinks and I can take care of myself better than you.” She grabs the collar of Jason's jacket and pulls him down close, whispering into his ear. “We're not so different, you and I. I was born and raised on the streets of Gotham. Doing anything to survive to see the next day. Just like you.” She lets go of his jacket, patting it to smooth out the wrinkles.

Jason frowned. “I promised Bruce I would listen to you,” he stiffly said. "But don't come crying to me when you get in trouble."

“Good boy.” Selina nodded and grin. “I'm going back to that strip club to bring the bad news to her coworkers,” she said. “You check the local pubs to find the smuggling ring's hide out. We'll meet back here in an hour and don't forget to check in.”

“Yes ma'am.”

 

 

After giving the somber news to the girls, Selina left the club immediately. She didn't want to stick around to be reminded of the failure she had been.

She puts her hands in her pocket to keep warm as she trudges through the cold Gotham streets. There aren't a lot of people walking around so she kept her eyes out for any trouble.

A teenage boy walks past her, his slim build and his messenger backpack caught her attention. He's not the type to walk around these parts, she thought to herself. But it is a nice backpack.

Just as she was about to turn a corner, a scuffle is heard behind her. She quickly turns around and sees someone grabbing the teenage boy by his middle, dragging him into an alley.

“Back off!” Selina yelled, running towards them. She jumps and punches the guy hard causing him to fall and let go of the boy. His head must have hit the pavement harder than she thought as the man didn't get up, probably unconscious.

“Are you okay?” she asked, checking to see if the boy is hurt anywhere.

“I'm fine,” he answered. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Hey what's taking so long back there?”

A second man emerged from the alley. When he saw his buddy was down he was startled, moving to get a gun from his jacket. But Selina was faster, moving close to his space and open palmed punch him in the chin. When he keeled back she slams at the back of his neck, knocking him down.

“We need to get out of here,” she said to the boy, taking his hand and lead him away. “There are probably more of them, most likely in groups of three or four.”

The teenager didn't say anything, scared and close to tears. They ran through the alleys, trying to get to the main streets. Although they are a good distance away from their pursuers, those men are gaining up on them. But with Selina's street smarts, they have a lot of close calls to survive long enough to get to a safe place.

With enough distance away from the abductors she took the boy to the side and places her hand on the side of his arms to steady him. “It's going to be alright,” she said, bending down so that she's looking at him eye level. “You are so brave right now, kitten. I won't let them hurt you.”

Selina gave a reassuring grin when the boy sniffed and nodded. They've been running for a while and started to run out of breath. Those pursuers are going to catch up to them and they are almost near the main streets.

“Kid, what's your name?”

“Tim...”

“Tim, listen to me very carefully,” she said, making sure Tim is paying attention. “At the end of the corner, turn left to get to the main streets. When you get there, enter a store near you for a safe space to call the cops. They'll send my partner who should be close by. We are supposed to go to the shipping yard together when we meet up. Just ask for Jason and he should be able to get to you fast.”

“Jason?” Tim's eyes widen. “Jason Todd? You're his partner?! I have his number on my contact list.”

“You know him?” Selina asked. “Huh.. small world...”

Before she could ask anymore, sounds of their pursuers are getting closer to them. She quickly pushes Tim in the direction he should go just in time for one of the bad guys rounded the corner. She jabs her elbow into the man's face as a surprise attack and grapples him by the neck, taking him down. Another man approaches her, trying to strike her. But she dodges the punch aiming for her face and grabs his outstretched arm, bending it to an impossible angle causing him to scream in pain.

But with her arms occupied she didn't notice there was a third man approaching behind her until it's too late. A burst of pain from being hit on the back of her head by a plank of wood. Disoriented she couldn't protect herself from the men attacking her. Slowly blacking out, her last thoughts were that of the boy hoping he got to safety.

 

 

Selina woke up and groaned, finding herself sitting on the floor with her hands and feet bound together. She was surrounded by men standing over her, smirking at her position. She gritted her teeth when she realized where she is.

Rough Cut walks up to her in his glaring mahogany suit and hair slicked back. His large frame towers over all his men, smirking down at her. “Welcome to my humble abode,” he said. “This isn't the first time we've met huh, _catwoman_. When I heard a woman who dislocated one of my man's arm, I just knew it was you.”

Selina tilted her head up, sneering at him. “I'm surprised you even went back to that strip joint considering you kidnapped and killed one of their employees.”

“Women are a dime a dozen, just like diamonds,” Rough Cut said, bending down to her level. “She was being... uncooperative, not a good employee and costing me money. That's why I have to let her go. But you? A beautiful woman with skills like you are much difficult to find. I must say you're wasting your talents causing chaos at the strip joint. I offer you an opportunity that you can't say no to.”

“Here is me saying no,” Selina interrupted. “The GCPD is going to shut your operation down. Your diamonds will dry up and the girls will be free. You're finished and you'll never gonna see the sun again.”

Rough Cut seemed to find this funny as he lets out a deep chuckle. “The GCPD can't touch me. Why did you think I haven't been caught for so long?” he said as he got up. He walks about the room before stopping at one of his men and puts an arm around him. “See I bet the boys in blue don't get paid as well as they should. I got some fellows in my back pocket, been using them all my moneys worth while they do me some favors.”

“Can't trust cops these days, especially in Gotham,” Selina snorted, shaking her head. “That sounds like such a very tempting offer except, well I don't know... I don't accept charity from third rated low lives like you. It's only a matter of time before you'll be stabbed in the back by those very same boys in blue.”

That wasn't a wise thing to say as Rough Cut punches Selina hard causing her head to bounce against the crates behind her. She makes a pained noise when Rough Cut roughly grabs her hair.

“I was being courteous,” Rough Cut snarled, tightening his grip causing her to hiss. “Momma said never hit a lady. Be lucky I didn't let my men have their way with you.”

“And you're lucky that I'm tied up right now otherwise you and your men would get beaten by a girl,” Selina replied, cracking a grin. “A man's ego is so fragile to break. Getting beaten by a girl is not the worse I can do.”

For a moment Rough Cut's frown turns into a smile. His grin is wide showing off his platinum teeth. “You know what's even fragile? The human body. All it takes is the right amount of pressure to break. For example...”

He took one of Selina's bind wrist in his hand and started to squeeze. Selina tried to move her body out of his grip desperately but to no avail. A loud snap sounded the room followed by a scream from Selina's lips.

Rough Cut lets Selina go, her body dropped to the floor with a thump. She yelped in pain when she landed on her broken wrist. “There's just so many ways to break a human body that it should be consider an art. Have you met my employee of the month? He is stellar at his job.”

Two of his men roughly grab Selina by her forearms and drags her downstairs away from the group. She struggles the whole way trying to free herself. But her bonds are too strong and the men's grip tightened painfully whenever she strucked at them.

Just as she manage to break free from their grip, the men shoved her into a room, locking the door. She gingerly gets up and moves to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. She stopped mid-banging the door when she noticed blood on her hands.

It's not her own, she noticed. The door, walls, floor, are covered with blood. Dried blackish red, the whole room is completely with blood.

She froze when she heard a giggle behind her. Her body shivered as she slowly turns around, the giggle gets louder until it becomes a full-blown laugh.

A man sitting on a stool fiddles with a crooked knife in his hand. His green hair caked with dried blood, slouching as it covers his face “Awww... they've brought me a new pet,” he said, getting up to walk closer to her. Selina hunches back and moves away from the man as best as she can. The man stops moving but his eyes follow her, a deranged smile slowly appears.

“Does kitty want to play?” he joked, walking to a set of tools by the wall. His fingers dance across the the tools on the table and walls before coming across a crowbar. He twirls it around, smacking it into his open palm experimentally. “Here kitty, kitty.”

He rushes toward Selina with a crowbar in hand. She dodges and kicks him behind his knees. But she was too slow, getting hit by the crowbar with his backwards swing. She stumbled from the blow raising her arm close to her body ready to defend herself.

“That wasn't very nice,” the man pouted, using the crowbar to get up. “Is it because my toy is dirty? Really, I wasn't expecting company – I would have clean the place up.”

The man tilted his head and his smile seems to impossibly get even wider. He paces around, twirling the crowbar in his hand. “All my other pets seem to enjoy it. They made such beautiful noise playing it. Though sooner it gets so irritating that I had to shut them up.”

He turns his head to the back of the room and Selina follows his gaze. Her blood runs cold when she sees what he was referring to.

Behind him were lumps of body stacked against each other. Their limbs were mixed and crushed against the weight of one another. Blood crusted against their skin with dead eyes staring at them. She couldn't count how many there were and from the smell it seems they have been there for quite a while.

“Room service was terrible,” the man continued. “They couldn't provide me with any air fresheners to clear the room up. But it goes lovely with the décor, I wouldn't have changed it any other way.”

“You're mad,” Selina stuttered, subtly moving towards the tools by the wall. “You're that psychopath the GCPD has been looking for.”

“Awww really? That's so sweet,” he said, doing a twirl in delight.“I hope they got my invitations. I sent it to them so many times but they haven't RSVP yet. It wouldn't be a party without them now would it?”

Just as Selina managed to grab a wrench from the table, the man slammed his crowbar to her side causing her to fall to the floor. She yelled in pain, clutching her side from her position on the floor.

The man clicked his tongue, wagging his finger at her. “Uh uh uh. No touching. You've been a bad kitty.”

 

 

In his office Rough Cut grinned as he watches the monitor showing Selina and the Joker. He turns to the man standing behind him with his hand clasped behind him.

“It's trippy to see how many ways to skin a cat,” Rough Cut commented. “Don't you think so, Black Mask?”

“I am impressed with your... 'murder machine',” Black Mask said, tilting his head to regard the display curiously. “But your decision to have him is careless. The GCPD are on to you and this woman is a warning. And if anything, he is... messy...”

Rough Cut scoffed, turning back to watch the screen. “Relax, those pigs can't touch me. Are you just here to criticize me or am I in your little club?”

Black Mask shakes his head. “If the GCPD hasn't caught you tonight then call me in the morning. We'll talk terms when you're not stuck in a jail cell.”

Black Mask left the room with his guards leaving Rough Cut to watch the fight alone. His smile gets wider, watching Selina trying to run away. “Lets see if cats really have nine lives.”

 

 

Dick kicks down the door with a gun in his hand. “GCPD!” Dick yelled at the criminals. An army of policemen swarm out behind him to cuff the criminals. “Don't move, you're all under arrest!”

“Dick, what's the status on Jason?” Bruce asked as he walks with Dick, assessing the situation.

“Jason just raided the shipping docks,” Dick answered. “They found the girls and arrested the shipping crew. The Waterfront Commission was contacted to make sure none of the ships leave Gotham Bay. Emergency services have en-routed to Gotham Harbor to ensure safety of the victims.”

“Good work. Have GCPD create a perimeter around this place and a patrol unit of at least a two block radius, no one gets in or out,” Bruce ordered. He stopped at a stairway that leads to the basement. “We'll cut off their exits but that doesn't mean there aren't other ways to get out of this building. Search the area, find Rough Cut. Use any means necessary to bring him in.”

“Will do, boss.” Dick saluted at him, taking his escrima sticks from his holster. He belayed the orders into his radio before heading upstairs with two other policeman backing him.

Alone, Bruce takes out his gun and quickly heads downstairs. He doesn't run into anyone as most of them were arrested or ran away. Just as he reaches the bottom of the steps, muffled sounds of a fight permeated down the hall. He quickly moves to the source and found a locked door.

A pained yelled and something heavy crashed forces Bruce to move fast. The door is industrial graded so it couldn't be kicked down. He takes out his lock pick from his belt and quickly picks the lock.

Opening the door he finds the Joker crumpled at the corner of the room and Selina standing a few feet away with a metal pipe in her hand. Her shoulders move up and down slowly, catching her breath.

“Told you I can take care of myself,” Selina didn't need to look back to know who it is, letting the pipe fall from her hand with a loud clang. “How did you find me?”

Bruce puts his gun away before moving to help steady Selina. He moves her gently to lean against the wall, settling down on the floor. “I'll always be able to find you.”

Selina snorted. “Which accessory did you put a GPS in this time? The only reason I haven't tossed them is because they look so good on me.” She smiled but her breath hitches, clutching her side.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Bruce asked, he gently brushes her hair from her forehead. “Help is on it's way.”

“That's a stupid thing to ask,” Selina scoffed, pouting cutely the best she can manage through her injuries. “Oh Bruce. The only times you're sweet to me are times like these.”

“What are you talking about, Selina?” Bruce gently tilts her head to his chest while resting his head on top of her head. “I'm always sweet to you.” He keeps his hold around her gently but firmly until EMT services arrive.

 

 

It took ten days to wrap up Rough Cut's operations. The GCPD led by Bruce Wayne turned over every nook and cranny to weasel them out. Ten days later they finally meet, running on caffeine and little sleep.

“We finally caught the mole within the GCPD,” Jason reported. “Was trying to skip town when unis caught him. Rough Cut was paying him to get rid of evidence and send him a heads up when GCPD are closing in. That was why we hadn't heard anything about missing person's reports or how they managed to evade us so long. We sent him to Blackgate Penitentiary; they just love cops there.”

“Rough Cut was apprehended at the airport,” Dick continued where Jason left off. “There were some casualties when apprehending him. After apprehending him we managed to lure some of his men from hiding and arrested them as well. We've turned him to FBI custody to find the last of the missing victims who have already been shipped off and dismantle both of his operations; diamonds and humans.”

Bruce quietly read their reports, not looking up at the two detectives. “What is the status of Jack Napier?”

“He was sent back to Arkham Asylum,” Dick said, stiffly as the topic was uncomfortable. “Psychological examination for him came back. He has been trying to send a message to the GCPD to find him from the wounds inflicted on his victims. But the cartel didn't dump the bodies, leaving them in his cell. That was why the wounds look peculiar, he was making a map on his location.”

He hands the Joker's report to Bruce and continued. “Drug test came back clean, he wasn't on any drugs when he was in Rough Cut's custody. He wasn't under any influence when he murdered the victims.”

“Everything the Joker does with or without purpose is based on his whimsy,” Bruce explained, making a note within the file. “The initial wounds on his victims look cleaner but recently it looks sloppy as though he wasn't trying anymore. Many have tried to psychologically evaluate the Joker and most have failed or have gone mad. It's best not to get too into it.”

Bruce closes the file with a snap. “Still it doesn't explain how he got out in the first place,” he said. “Have the asylum staffs interrogated about his escape or abduction. They may have been paid off to ship him into Rough Cut's arms.”

“Are you having your little boy's club without me?”

They turned towards the door and saw Selina leaning against the door frame smiling at them. She has her arm in a sling and a gauze wrapped around her head. Unlike her initial appearance when they first met in Bruce's office, she is wearing office casual.

“You shouldn't be out of the hospital,” said Bruce, worry in his tone.

“I couldn't take another day staying in that room,” Selina complained, walking to take a seat with them by the conference table. “There's nothing to do and it smells so sterile.” She sniffed. “So I decided to take a walk since none of you didn't bother to visit.”

“We've been busy,” Jason replied, gesturing the files laid out before them. “Unless you wanna trade with chasing after crooks and writing reports until your hand falls off.”

Selina frowns at Jason, lips upturned and her manicured nails clicking on the desk. “Oh sure. I'll make sure next time if you wanna trade you can get beaten up by a clown with a crowbar instead.”

Jason abruptly got up at the same time Dick grabbed his arm to make him stand down. Bruce held his arm in front of Selina to stop her from leaping over the table. Jason glares at Selina with contempt as he was forced to sit down.

Bruce gave Selina an annoyed look. “Selina...”

“Oh don't worry I'll go back when I'm done,” Selina waved him off. “Have you checked the CCTVs? There was this guy in a black mask that night when they abducted me. He didn't look like any of Rough Cut's men and his mask look like bondage night gone wrong.”

“Black Mask was behind it?” Jason asked, propping his hand up to his temple to think. “If that were the case then Rough Cut was probably Black Mask's employee who oversaw his smuggling operations. Or a business partner but we didn't know...”

Bruce sighed. “Jason, contact the FBI and ask them about Rough Cut and Black Mask's relationship if they find anything. Dick, interrogate the Arkham Asylum staffs about their involvement on Joker's disappearance. And Selina... I'll drive you back to the hospital when I'm done here.”

“Well what about you?” Jason baited at Bruce. “You're just shoving work at us while you're not doing anything?”

“I'm your superior officer,” Bruce replied. “I have my own work to do. Worry about yourself if you couldn't manage that.”

Jason scoffed. “Please. You're not the boss of me.”

Dick tugs on Jason's sleeve urgently. “Technically he is,” he whispered, trying to get Jason to sit down but to no avail.

“If you really understand then perhaps you can do something about your attitude,” Bruce glared, rising out of his seat. “After all this time, you haven't change one bit.”

“Pot meet kettle,” Jason retorted. “Why don't you take a good look in the mirror before you come complaining to me.”

Their bickering started to turn into a dull white noise as Dick watch them helplessly tear into one another. He was pulled out from watching the display by Selina who patted his arm for his attention.

“This is gonna take a while so I think it would be best if I return to the hospital,” Selina said. “Sheesh, you'd think they'd get along since they're so similar to each other.”

“So you noticed about that about them too?” Dick asked.

Selina scoffed. “Of course. Their gaze, their attitude, right down to the littlest thing they do. They are so alike that they couldn't help but be pissed at one another just because.”

Her eyes softened just from looking at the two men bicker, fondly. “Jason is lucky to have you as his partner. You would stand up for him and protect him, not let what other people say sway you. It's very hard to come by someone like you.”

Dick's brow furrowed in confusion. “Of course I would have his back. He's a kind person and my partner. It should be me whose lucky to have him as my partner."

Selina sighed and shakes her head fondly. She gets up slowly until she's standing next to Dick, placing her hand on his shoulder giving him a light squeeze. “I'm gonna miss working with you boys. Guess I'm gonna go back stealing jewels and drinking milk. Though... I guess there is one more thing I can steal before I leave...”

“Huh?” Dick tilted his head confused of what Selina said.

But she just smiled, her hand crept from his shoulder to his chin, holding him in place. She traces the contours of his skin, not noticing how quiet the room became from her actions. She didn't hesitate pressing her lips against his, closing her eyes to his eyes wide blown in surprised. It was chaste but the warmth lingered when she released him.

Dick made a surprised noise when Selina released him, immediately touching his lips. His cheeks dusted pink from blushing, aware of her intimate action and their audience.

“Thanks for the kiss,” Selina whispered, nuzzling Dick's cheeks before standing up straight. She left the room inwardly cackling with Dick frozen in his seat and her two boys flabbergasted from her audacity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comment are much appreciated. Until then, see you next time.


End file.
